Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Alto
Alto is a forgotten town, hidden away in woodlands, that had found its way into Amaterasu's dying dream. It lies within the Domain of Blood. Due to this, the trees on the outside of the shard have already started being corrupted by Azazel, with corruption noticeably crawling closer into the center as time goes on. Only the higher floors of the tower are safe from Azazel's corruption. For now, at least. Overview Alto is hidden in a dense forest, which partially conceals it's presence. The only signifier of it's existence is a stone tower sticking out from the woodland area. When shown from above, be it at the top of said tower or otherwise, a town is revealed in the heart of these woods. The actual town of Alto is divided into three rings. The outer ring, which hugs the treeline, is almost exclusively farmland. Much of the farmland area has several barns, houses, and sheds in them. Both crops and animals are raised there. The only places that aren't includes an inn, a large workshop, and a crater where something had crashed into the town. The middle ring is the main town area, cluttered with buildings. Mostly houses, with many of the shops being in a dedicated market place filled with stalls. The inner ring has very few buildings beyond the tower. The only large building in the inner ring of Alto is a church, sitting with it's entrance facing the entrance to the tower. The woodland area has a few stray buildings scattered throughout as well. A water wheel along a river that seems to have no origin or end point, a shrine long since overtaken by nature, and Delta's own cabin. There's also a cave which seems to have been used as the den for a large wolf. The inside of the tower is covered along it's walls in murals may have once painted a story, but are now ruined and fractured. The first floor has been decorated as a living space -- with a bed, chest for storing items, a desk and chair, a place to light a fire, and even cookware stored on a shelf. The rest of the tower has no suck amenities, and what walls aren't painted in murals is stairs leading upward to the top of the tower. No doors exist within the tower, and one could ascend strait to the top without any obstacles should they wish to. However, as the floors are all solid, anyone travelling up the tower may stop and look around any given floor. Gameplay Stage Alto ~ Village Center is a playable stage based for combat. It acts as a simplified and condensed version of the shard it's based on, with the central tower being big enough to block vision for most characters but small enough that many abilities that spawn away from the user can still hit from the other side with careful planning and use. Many of the smaller buildings are no longer there, leaving the main locations; such as the workshop, church, marketplace, and one of the ranch houses. The forest acts as the stage's boundary, and can be wall rushed against as if the trees were tightly packed together. During it's stage transition, the Village Center undergoes two seemingly opposite transformations. On one side, the outlining forest catches on fire and the land goes from grassy fields and dirt pathways to scorched earth. On the other, the Tower emits a pearl white glow as clouds part way to show a golden light in the sky above. 100 Wins Title: Rebuilding Eden Dungeon Beyond the stage itself, towards the end of the game Delta retreats back to his home Shard. Once this happens, the player may climb to the top of the tower to face him. The tower is a surprisingly long dungeon, consisting of a several fights on the different floors against monsters based on the characters and creatures that appear in Alto. Not every floor has a fight on it, with some floors acting as rest areas and many having treasure to obtain, but if the player sticks around on one of the lower floors for too long creatures native to the Domain of Blood may attack them. Upon reaching the top of the tower, Delta awaits them as he looks upon the corrupt and blood soaked domain. If one does not directly approach him at first, he can be caught talking to himself. Upon finishing his monologue, he turns to look at the player party. If he has any special interactions with them, then those will commence before the battle starts. Otherwise, he will immediately engage with the player party normally. For more information on Delta's final boss variant, see Delta/NT. Musical Themes *Alto (Pristine): A Protected World *Alto (Ruined): Tarnished Paradise Story Main TBD Side An assortment of short-stories/events that takes place within Alto. They are not necessarily related to the main chapters, but provides occasional insight about the characters. Category: Locations